1. Field of the Invention
This device relates to shifting devices for automobiles with automatic transmissions and, more specifically, to a rotary shifting device actuated by rotary motion for use in motor vehicles.
Although not known to have ever been sold as part of a automobile or other motor vehicle, various patents have dealt with the use of a rotary shifter device by which selection is achieved by turning a rotary shifter handle which is a knob rather than moving a lever or pushing a button.
2. Prior Art
The Richards Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,315, appears to be the initial teaching of a rotary gear selector for an automobile. A tag is mounted on the shaft which pushes and pulls a pair of cables connected to an automatic transmission.
The Knot Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,793 teaches a rotary shifter which uses a vacuum to actuate the gear selection but which provides for linkage usage should the vacuum fail.
The Williams et al Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,180, teaches a rotary shifter which rotates on a pulley and belt arrangement to provide for gear selection.
The Williams et al Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,097, teaches a rotary shifter with associated actuator and lock mechanisms cooperating to provide a mechanical arrangement for start up in neutral and park only.
The Aoki Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,243, utilizes an actuator for driving a hydraulic valve for switching the gear selection of an automatic transmission.